If You Fall For A Boy, You Fall For a Boy
by Ms-Emi-Uzumaki
Summary: Alcohol, drugs, sex, the whole lot was sure to be at the party tonight. Will they survive it to see the light of the next day? One night is all it will take to tighten their bond till it becomes un-doable. NaruGaa KibaHinaShino InoShika SakuKaka AU


**If You Fall in Love With a Boy, You Fall in Love With a Boy**

**Summary: **Alcohol, drugs, sex, the whole lot was sure to be at the party tonight. Will they survive it to see the light of the next day? One night is all it will take to tighten their bond till it becomes un-doable. GaaNaru KibaHinaShino InoShika SakuKaka AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Authors Note:** I'm sure every one's written a high school fic before right? Well, this is my attempt at one. I just had the strangest inspiration to write this while I was traveling home from school one day on the bus. It's also kind of a request from one of my friends who felt like partying.

Enjoy!

"_I __dreamed I was a butterfly, flitting around the sky; then I awoke. Now I wonder: am I a man who dreamt of being a butterfly, or am I a butterfly dreaming that I am a man?" _

_– Chuang Tzu (China's interpreters of Taoism 389-286 BC)_

The left side of his cheek had some what turned blue as he leant against his book, supported by his arm which was streaked out and flopping off the side of the desk. He peered around the room; his eyes going from student to student, to clock, back to student. He still had twenty minutes before the end of class. Sighing at this, he sat up and lazily leaned back on his chair; closing his eyes, he began to see that distinctive red hair forming an image in his mind. He almost dazed into and almost dream like state, if it were not for that annoying voice that jolted him out of it.

"(3x+19y) divided by26-z = (128y times 32xsquared + negative16z) divided by2=32y+x+z+1) and-, Naruto" He felt a slight breeze on his cheek as a hand waved itself in front of his face, apparently trying to catch his attention "Naruto!"

"Huh?" He looked to the side of him to see Sakura peering back with her agitated green eyes "Concentrate, will you?" She hissed as she continued on with the math 'problem'. More like math migraine "You've got some blue on your face by the way"

He licked his finger and rubbed his cheek on the spot she pointed out, glaring at it as he saw the blue stain. "Just cause you're a goodie two shoe know it all Sakura" He replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. She rolled her eyes at him as she went back to her work. His still glaring eyes swooped down to the paper in front of him; scanning it doubtingly. How was any one supposed to work out these pointless problems?! Sakura had tried teaching him on many occasions but all had failed miserably, and only resulted in a lot of head aches and bruised torsos, well, torso.

"N-Naruto can copy my answers if he wants"

He looked to the other side of Sakura to see Hinata; another goodie two shoe who knew everything. Though she wasn't mean like Sakura and only managed to speak a hundred words in a day.

"Don't let him do that" Growled her boyfriend who was sitting behind her. "Let the doo face fail"

"Shut up Kiba" The blond growled in return.

"Don't talk to Kiba that way" Hinatas other boyfriend, Shino, who was sitting next to Kiba, snarled. Yes, Hinata had two boyfriends. They were all in a sort of three some relationship, like polygamy only they weren't married.

"Who's talking about things other than math back there?" This time it was the teacher who let out a growl as he turned away from the board and preyed his eyes on the students.

"Just m-me sensei" Sakura sucked up to him "I was just trying to teach air headed Naruto how to do his math work" He nodded in understanding and turned back around. She was such a push over when it came to that teacher, not that any of them really saw him as a teacher.

"Sakura" Naruto groaned "If you don't stop calling me an idiot I'll tell the whole class of how you make out with Kakashi-sensei in the teachers offices after school"

"Shut up Naruto" She gave a warning hiss. Naruto simply sat back; happy with the threat he had pledged, not that he'd ever spill her secret anyway; she was too dare to him to be able to do that to her. His eyes continued to wander around the room; student, clock, student. They still had another ten minutes to go. If he didn't get out of here soon he was sure to die an uttermost pathetic death of brain hemorrhoids. "Hey Ino" He leant forward and whispered to the long blond haired girl in front of him.

"Yea… What?" She whispered back.

"Did you get what I asked for yesterday?"

"I'll give it to you after school" She said with a nod; confirming she had it.

He dared to take one more look at the many papers situated in front of him; placing his hand on one particular paper. This one was some thing along the lines of trigonometry. 'Find x', the question said. He circled the 'x' with his pen and wrote 'here it is'. Finally the bell went. He stood whilst packing his books and immediately ran to the door. He looked back to see Ino poking her boyfriend next to her. "Shikamaru" She spoke "Wake up you lazy bum"

"Wha?" He mumbled as he slowly rose. She dragged him out the door the moment he stood and they all made their way out the building. Except for Sakura of course; she had some unfinished business which desperately needed attention from the teacher.

They stood there for a moment whilst the school was emptied of its students. "You got the money?" She asked as her claws fumbled with the little plastic bag in her pocket.

"Yea… of course" Naruto said as he said as he searched his back pack for it. He finally found what he was looking for and handed it to her as they traded objects.

"Thanks" He smirked; clearly pleased with his purchase.

"And don't go smoking that around here either" She warned him

"Don't worry Ino" He replied "I've only ever done that once; which was in the early hours of the morning so no one was around to witness"

"Well what about the time Kakashi caught you?" She grumbled "That counts"

"Ok, so I've done it more than twice, but all the other times I've been with Kakashi and Sakura usually convinces him to let me go. Hell, sometimes they join me."

"What ever" Ino sighed whilst giving him a quick roll of her eyes "Can we just go already Shika?" She groaned whilst leaning on Shikamaru who hadn't really been paying attention the whole time, instead spending the time on watching clouds lazily trail the sky.

"Hey are you two still going tonight?" Naruto yelled out to them from the far distance that had come between them.

"Yea!" She yelled back before they disappeared around the corner. God only knows how those two wound up with each other; they were complete opposites.

Naruto stuffed the plastic bag into his school bag; it was way too precious to just stuff in his pocket, and made his way to the lockers.

"Put me down" He heard a kid whimper as he turned the corner to see none other than his ex, holding up a junior but the collar.

"Let him go Sasuke" He said sternly as he went to his locker and emptied his bag. "Haven't you tortured enough kids for today?"

"Well well" Sasuke put him down and walked to him.

"Thanks boss" Konohamaru mumbled as he hurriedly ran off in an attempt to put some ground between him and Sasuke.

"If it isn't Naruto" He snickered as he lent casually against the cold lockers.

"What do you want?" Naruto replied with an almost board reply.

"You know what I want hun" Sasuke said as he gracefully clutched the blonds chin and swiveled it around to face him.

"Hm" Naruto slapped it away

The raven head simply smirked at his friends antics "How's the lovein going lover boy?" Sasuke's smirk grew bigger at the blush that sprinkled itself all over the blonds' cheeks. Naruto huffed as he pushed the raven head out of his breathing space.

"Is there a problem here?" They both turned to see Hinatas cousin.

"No, thank you anyway, Neji" Naruto said "But I was just leaving"

"Hey Naruto" His girlfriend said as she popped out of no where from behind him.

"Yea?" He swiveled back around.

"You going tonight?"

"Course I am" He said as he attempted to turn back around, jumping back as he did.

"Naruto" I would be honored if you joined us today for the 3000 meter sprint.

"Sorry Lee" Naruto turned him down for the 50th time today, despite the boy was on his knees begging him to do it. It was house athletics day, and unfortunately today was his houses day, and even more unfortunately he was in the same house as Lee, who was the most sporty and enthusiastic student in the whole damn school.

"I can't" Naruto continued "I'm helping Sakura set up her house for the party this afternoon" Lee tried to pout but failed "Why don't you uh… go bug Neji into doing it, I'm sure he'd love to" He inwardly snickered as he watched Neji begin to twitch.

"That's a great idea!" Lees' eyes gleamed with inspiration and fire as he spun around and ran whilst calling out the brunets name; said brunet had disappeared as soon as he began to jerk involuntarily in agitation. Naruto sprinted as fast as he could go as to get away from them all. He finally entered the main courtyard where he was to meet Sakura, who appeared a moment after him. "Hey Sakura, your tops unbuttoned" He blushed at the white bra beneath while pointing to it. She was quick to button it up and glared at, what Naruto thought was the building behind her, but was actually the one who had unbuttoned her top.

"So, where are we going first?" She asked.

"I dunno" He replied "But can we get the drinks last? You know they're all gonna weigh a ton"

"I know" She said "That's why I got some assistance" She pointed behind Naruto to where another figure popped out of nowhere.

"Aww, Sakura" He whined as he saw who it was "How could you hire him?"

"Because I said I'd buy him some too if he helped out" She replied as she pushed him to the side "Besides, he's going to be really handy with all the stuff I'm buying. Yo, Sai" She smiled sweetly to him.

"Hello Sakura" He also replied with a sweet smile, only this sweet would make you want to throw up, not crave for more.

"Since when have you had a car?" Naruto asked as they made their way out of school and towards a certain white car that matched its owner's skin.

"I got it a few months ago" Sai replied.

"Aha…" The blond said as they all climbed in.

"I told you he'd be handy" Sakura winked.

"Where to?" Sai asked.

They stopped by the supermarket first; grabbing all the assorted junk food they needed to last them for the next 12 hours. Yes, they planned to party all night long, it was the last day of school, so why not? Naruto cringed as they passed the most popular sushi bar in town. At least it was the most popular amongst his class mates and school. It was right on the edge of town and a huge bush sat next to it. The crinkles on his brow tightened and his eyes narrowed, as he saw a few of his class mates hiding in it; smoking pot. Seeing them all secretly camouflaged in the bush like that, it made his lungs crave even more the contents of the little plastic bag he had bought earlier. But no, he had to save it for later.

Sakuras was the perfect place to have a great party; she lived on the edge of the city and was surrounded by a few paddocks. It was perfect because there was no one who could complain about the massive base or crazy drunken fools, and no cops meant they were free to smoke as much pot as they wanted and get away with it. What made it even better was that Sakuras parents were both doctors and they were virtually never home. Even if they were home they never cared, probably because Sakuras mom drank as much as he daughter did, perhaps even more, and her father grew his own weed under the massive house they lived in. She was also their only child. It was great; the perfect place for raging teens.

At last they stopped by the liquor store. Sakura used her fake I.D and bought so much she thought she'd still have half of it left tomorrow. She was 17, almost 18 in a couple of months, and they were sure to have another party like tonight for that, but she still liked to buy the booze herself and until the other great party took place, she needed fake I.D. (Authors Note: In my country you have to be 18 to buy alcohol – for those of you whose countries you have to be older, or younger)

"Do you want a ride home Naruto?" Sai asked when all appropriate stops had been ticked off the list and the car was packed full.

"Sure, that'd be great" He replied.

X

He dumped his bag at the door as he fetched out his key from within it. But just as he went to put the key in the lock, the door clicked open.

"Naruto! You're home? I thought you were going over to Sakuras for the night?"

"Hi mom" He greeted her "Her parties not till later. Besides, I needed to dump my bag and get some things"

"Where's your boyfriend hun? I was so looking forward to seeing him again"

"Mom, don't call me that. And we broke up ages ago" It was good that his mother didn't complain about his sexuality, now Sakura was free to come around whenever. Only now no guys were allowed to come around, even though he had told his mother time and time again he was bi; funny how she did that.

"Oh, well, do you need anything else dear?" She asked with a some what pleading look as if she was desperate to help her son.

"Na" He sighed in content after just gulping down a whole bottle of water.

"So, the brat's home I see" A deep voice said as he entered the room to give his son a hair ruffle.

"Dad…" Naruto groaned "Don't do that. And get a room" He teased as his father leant down to kiss his wife.

By the time Naruto had arrived at Sakuras, it was already dark, however their friends wouldn't be arriving for at least another hour.

"Sorry" He apologized to Sakura as he entered the 'house'.

"It's fine" She said with a slight sigh "At least you're not as late as Kakashi"

"Yea" He chuckled.

"Umm…" She thought for a moment "Can you like, get all the booze and take them out of their cardboard holders and put them on the table?"

"Sure" He replied as he made his way to the lounge.

"Thanks" She said as she left to go to the kitchen. She got out all sorts of bowls and dips and other foods; the microwave was constantly popping in the back ground as the pop corn burst.

"Hey Naruto" He heard a voice. He spun round and saw his math teacher; Kakashi.

"For once you're not that late" Naruto replied. Despite the fact Kakashi was their math teacher; no one saw his relationship with Sakura as taboo. You see, when they were in their second year at high school, Kakashi was on his last. He and Sakura just happened to befriend each other despite their age gap, and as soon as Kakashi left school, he went to teachers collage for two years. So now he was back as her teacher. There was only three years in between them, so it was a perfectly healthy relationship. But despite all this the rest of the world still thought wrongly of them, so their secret was only known amongst their friends and they tried to keep it as secret as possible.

"So it appears I am" He gave an eye curl.

"She's in the kitchen" Naruto exhaled at his teacher's anxious look. The silver haired one immediately rushed off in search of her. He swore Kakashi had a split personality; one which was the teacher who was boring and always telling you to shut up and do your work, and the other 'I'm Mr. So Cool' – that was the one Naruto loved. Kakashi was such a fun guy to be around when he wasn't using that genius brain of his to solve mathematical problems. Some times Naruto worried for his friends' sanity.

When Naruto was done, he wondered what to do next and went to the kitchen to get the food. When he got there, he decided to just ignore the two making out people in front of him and instead distribute the food to the lounge where it would stay sanitary, well, at least longer than it would in the kitchen.

"Hey Naruto" Came another familiar voice.

"Hey Ino" He greeted her "Where's Shikamaru?"

"He had to stay a bit longer and help his dad with the deer. But he said he'd be here in about another hour. Where's Sakura?"

"In the kitchen, making out with Kakashi as usual"

Ino just laughed as they walked there "Of course"

"She's not here" Naruto mumbled as he peered around the empty space.

"Maybe… they went out to the pool?" Ino suggested, and was about to say some thing else when they heard voices come from up stairs, and a kind of half scream half moan and a thump. "Ah" Was all Ino said in conclusion.

"I don't even wanna know what they're doing up there" Naruto commented.

Ino just gave a big grin and made her way back to the living room; Naruto soon following with more chips in his arms. He sat on the couch as he continued to munch on them. Ino went to the computer and made up a play list whilst cranking up the volume a little, quiet enough that they could speak to each other from a distance but loud enough so it seemed loud. It would be turned up full volume later on when every one was here. Ino hooked up the massive 80 inch TV to the computer and some awesome waves of colors came up on the screen in all sorts of patterns.

Finally Sakura and Kakashi showed back up. They came stumbling into the room head first and landed on the floor in hysterics. Ino and Naruto just stared at them as they untangled their legs and arms and what not, till they were finally able to stand. Sakura fixed her boob tube and cleared her throat. "I think I better go get ready" She said as she made her way to her room. Kakashi didn't look fazed as he calmly stood there like nothing had happened and he'd just arrived. They all sat and talked as the house gradually filled up with humans. People just helped themselves in. There was really no point in knocking as the house was so big you couldn't hear it. And they seemed to have a curse with door bells as they always seem to break after a day or two.

First Shino, Hinata and Kiba arrived, and then Tenten and Neji and even Lee came. Sai came too; of course he had to be there. Eventually Shikamaru showed up with his other friend Chouji in tow. By the time Sakura came out wearing her party clothes and make up, they were all there. Good thing Sasuke was busy tonight an unable to make it. He walked to the computer and finally turned it up full volume. It was strange, even though he went out with Sasuke, he felt nothing towards him. At least, nothing beyond a brotherly friendship. He thought he loved him from the raw deep core of his heart, but now it was beginning to surface that his emotions, were really just an illusion of infatuation. Ever since they had snapped their superficial bond two months ago, every day that passed by, his spiritual body slowly lost its luster for the raven head, and began to be coated with something else, some one else. Perhaps it was them that he had truly fallen in love with.

X

"Shika you egg" Ino slapped him lightly on the arm "You're the last one to arrive. How could you leave me like that?" a glimmer of playful tears almost coated the blue of her eyes.

"Sorry Ino" Shikamaru tried to ease her "My dad wouldn't let me go so easily; you should have seen all the work he wanted me to do before I left. You're lucky I actually made it here, I thought I was gonna die back there!"

"You over exaggerate you lazy bum" She teased "…Would you like me to put some energy into you perhaps?" She snuck and pounced on him.

X

"S-Shino, K-Kiba" Hinata stuttered as they all sat comfortably on a sofa at the back of the room, which was most out of view from prying eyes. "W-What are you doing?"

X

"Teach me what math is really about Kakashi" Sakura whispered into his ear.

"I intend to" The silver haired man grinned

X

"Neji" She whispered mischievously to him "We should get Lee drunk like last time; it's so funny when he's drunk"

"What are you two whispering over here? I heard my name."

X

So all was going well, except for the fact that Naruto was feeling somewhat board as he sat around and let the first buzz of alcohol begin to sink in; he contemplated for a time, before finally getting up and reached into his pocket; his fingers playing and rolling around those sweet rolls of goodness. He looked around for anyone who might want to join him; despite the bliss it brought to your mind, it was better when you smoked it with other people; they just made it that tiny bit more enjoyable.

He sat next to Kiba, who was his usual weed smoking partner, and leaned in closer to him. "Hey" He spoke smoothly "Wanna come outside and join me?"

Kiba looked up from the neck his nose was buried in; staring at it for a moment before replying "Sure"

"You guys wanna come to?" The blond looked over to Shino and Hinata who parted as soon as they realized they were being talked to.

"What ever" Shino simply said.

"O-Ok" Hinata agreed though she probably only did it because her two lovers were also doing it. They all stood and slowly made it through the forest of people.

Naruto slightly shivered as he opened the door and landed on the decking. It wasn't like it was cold; it was just that there were so many people in that room the temperature had gone strait up. Since the time that all the invited guests had come, random other from school had showed up too. Good thing Sakura had really prepared.

Hinata closed the door behind her just in time as a thick white smoke screen rushed out and swallowed every one in the room.

For a moment, the blond doubted his boredom, and wondered if he really should do it. But he soon found that his body had already made the decision his mind could not; it had already pulled out his bag and lighter that had two stick figures doing it doggie style on it, and lighted a roll. Figuring that he miles as well now, he slowly brought it to his lips, incasing the smooth roll and in taking its burning contents with a deep breath and exhaled; pointing his lips away from Kiba who he passed the drugs to. Hinata hesitated for a moment before taking it. She had only ever smoked it once, and that was ages ago, plus it was only a puff. She coughed after one breath and handed the paper stick back to Kiba. "Like this" He said as he demonstrated for her. She felt like her throat was burning from the inside out, and the taste was indescribable, but she tried her best, even if in the end she ran inside to get a glass of water to wash it down. When the whole bag was gone, they finally went back inside.

It was so hot; they all felt as if they were melting. Eventually the huge doors keeping the heat in, not to mention white screen of smoke and lights, were opened completely, so people started to venture outside. Naruto got himself another beer and made him self comfortable on the sofa once more; letting his craving sink in as the world around him began to spin. He looked over to see Kiba sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and eyes toward the ceiling as if he was watching something.

"Dude" He spoke "Why is everything so blue?"

Naruto just chuckled and got more comfortable as he let everything float around him. Everything was enhanced some how; the music was fifty times better, the cushion he was lying on seemed to be sinking in like the sea pulls in clouds on the horizon, a cloud which felt like soft rabbit fur. But some how, his emotions were left untouched. If anything, he felt more empty; his hollow body needed to be filled with something, and not THC.

X

"Kakashi!" She snapped as he reached out for a specific lump on her chest.

"Awe come on Sakura" He teased "No ones looking; they're all busy doing their own stuff"

X

"Shikamaru! Get up you lazy bum and come dance with me!"

"Ino…" He groaned as she forcefully pulled him to his feet.

X

"Would you like one?" Chouji held his bag of chips

"No thanks" Sai gave him an eye curl "Perhaps you should offer one to him" He pointed off in some direction.

X

"Shino! Don't eat that-" She quickly rushed to him in protest to his hunger

"Too late, the fly is gone" Kiba screwed his nose at the thought or devouring one of the many crusty insects that littered the window sills.

X

"Oh hey! I didn't think you'd come!"

Even though he could barley make out what they were saying, or the knocks on the door that signaled they'd arrived, he knew that they were back; whose else could it be? As he stood tall on his wobbly legs and made it to the entrance way, the blue in his eyes instantly sobered up, or may have even become more intoxicated.

"Sorry about Gaara" The red heads older sister apologized "We would have left him back at the hotel, but he insisted on coming and threatened to kill himself if we didn't bring him with us"

"That's quite alright" Sakura reassured them as she led them inside "I'm sure pretty much every one is already just as intoxicated" Both girls chuckled as they made their way into the crowded party room.

"Hey Naruto" The sound of Gaaras older brother swiftly jolted him out of his daze as he realized he was being talked to.

"H-Hey Kankuro" He wobbled over to him "How's it?" He made a poor gang sign.

His maroon eyes studied the blond for a second before reaching a conclusion. "Oh man, don't tell me you're already out of it too" The puppeteer grumbled as he sat his little brother down quietly on one of the couches "Why am I always the last one"

"So how come you're back so early?" Naruto sort of ignored him for a moment as he joined the red head on the settee.

"We just finished the job early is all, and Baki said we miles as well as go, so here we are; strait from the car one day later."

"Oh, just in time for the holidays" Naruto tried to concentrate on what was being said.

"Yep, and just in time for Sakuras big party. Catch ya later" The brown head winked and went off to join the celebrations.

"Desperate much" Naruto mumbled as he sat for a while and watched as faint traces of expression crossed the red heads face. For a moment he thought he was trying to pull himself together, but then it became apparent that he wasn't there at all. "Gaara" He softly poked his sleeping form "Are you ok?" He kept repeating those few words over and over until finally he made a connection, or what he hoped was a connection.

"N-Naruto?"

"Yea, yea it's me"

"Where am I?"

"You're at Sakuras house, remember?"

"Really? How did I get here? The last thing I remember was… locking my self in the bathroom, back at home"

"Have you been…?" The blond gently wrapped his fingers around the red's bony wrist and carefully peeled back the thin layer of clothing. Sighing at the sight of a newly made hole, he slid his arms around the boys' waist and held him close; sharing any body heat he had as he noticed the boy had a somewhat chill coating his skin. "You know you shouldn't do that"

"…You do" Gaara tried to defend himself.

"Yea but… mine is different. I only do light stuff, and for the fun of it."

"If I didn't do it for the fun of it, I wouldn't do it"

"But you also do it to take away the pain"

"And it does"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yea, ever since Mari and Kanky found out they've been really nice to me"

"They're just tryna help you. What's made you do this now anyway?" Naruto dared to ask. Gaaras lips stayed shut for a moment, looking almost reluctant as his confession was spilled. "We only just lost dad, I didn't need to loose her too"

"She died?!" The blue of his eyes was taken over by white

"No, worse" The red head whispered and his teeth clenched out of what could be anger "I found out everything was a lie, and then she left me" He stood hurriedly, his hands cupping his temples and the green of his eyes hidden away so he would be blind to the world. "She told me she loved me, that she wanted me to be with her for ever, and then she turns around and tells me that it's all a lie. One big, fat lie." He crouched lowly on the ground; his hands wrapped into tight balls as he refrained him self from taking out his anger on the floor under him. The blond was unsure of how to proceed, so instead he simply stood there; he just wanted to comfort his best friend. He tried to hold him close once more, but instead he was only pushed away. For some reason, a lonesome smile spread across his lips in an attempt to past the boys' frustration. "Hey," He whispered in the gentlest, hushed tone he could muster, "This is supposed to be a party, how about we just forget about it tonight and have fun?"

"It'll still be with me in the morning" Gaara reasoned. Naruto had to stop and think for a moment, not that he hadn't being doing that all along "How about we celebrate then?"

"Celebrate what, my anger?"

"That you've finally learnt the truth about her; that you don't have to put up with her lies any more"

This time Gaara stopped to think about it before replying "I guess… I could just have fun tonight"

The blond gave him a cheerful smile as he helped him to find his feet "Come on" he led him into the abyss of lights and music and dancing.

X

"I-Ino, what do you think you're doing? This isn't a strip club!"

"Oh lighten up Shikamaru. I'm too hot to wear that"

"You could have at least left your top on"

"No one's looking; they're too drunk to keep their eyes open"

"But, but, but" He pouted in protest "It's not fair on me! Only leaving your underwear on!"

She froze for a second; absorbing his words and analyzing them carefully. Her eyes nearing as she cheekily smirked "You horny little devil" She grasped his chin firmly and pulled him closely till the tips of their noses were brushing "Would you like to remove the rest of them then?"

X

Another good thing about Sakuras house, was all the rooms that were hidden away every here and there, it was ridiculous, and almost impractical! Well, at least they all had locks on them and a comfy spot to rest on… or not.

X

"Tenten, Neji" He stumbled over to them with a hiccup, almost crashing into a pot plant as he did so "I don't feel so good"

Tenten simply smirked evilly as she handed him another bottle of vodka concealed in some sour orange juice.

"Tenten, are you sure you wanna do that?" Neji asked. The ever present smirk staining her lips ceased to fade, as she watched Lee drink; obviously unaware of its true contents.

X

But then again… if some one slips into one of these rooms, think of how many you'd have to search till you eventually find them.

X

"Gaara? Where are you?" Naruto searched the party and the few doors that were connected to the room. "Hey Hinata, have you seen Gaara?"

She didn't really know Gaara too well, but she was the only person in the room whose eyes were still watching their surroundings, even if two sets of lips were starting to distract them more than they could handle. "I-I thought I saw him leave for the kitchen a moment ago" The kitchen? What could he possibly want in the kitch-, oh. "Thanks" He franticly rushed off to find him. The bathroom was next to the kitchen, and when he saw he wasn't getting a drink or food, he went strait past it to the bathroom. "Gaara?" He knocked twice "You in there?" Silence. "I'm coming in" He announced as his cold finger traced the handle, preying it wasn't locked. Thank god it wasn't. "Gaara!" He quickly grabbed a towel and ran to him; gently prying the blade from his red fingers and soaking up the blood with the towel as he pressed it to his legs.

"I'm alright, they're just scratches. I've been through worse."

"Oh Gaara"

It was such a wrong yet right thing to say. Good because he had endured worse and survived, but bad because he had been through worse. It pained him to see his friend in this state. Gently he peeled the towel away from his legs, revealing the thin lines of cut flesh and skin he'd inflicted upon himself, before covering them back up to further stop the bleeding. "You didn't have to do this" Naruto said

"It was necessary" Gaara insisted.

The blond sighed in defeat, trying not to sound too much of a lecturer like every one else. "I know" He said simply "I know it's impossible to just stop, but maybe, you could just do less next time"

"I try to… it's just… everyone I create, it's not enough, and I can't help but make more"

"Please Gaara, I just wanna help" He whispered as he felt Gaaras leg begin to pull away.

"Why?"

"Because you're my best friend, and you help me when I need it"

The red head peered at him for a moment; the expression on his face void. "I told you I'd be right back" His lips curled in a smooth smile.

Some how, amongst all of that heavy emotion, they reached each other. In a pledge only good friends could make. A silent vow was made between the two, a language only they could understand and speak, as they watched each other under the illuminating white light. Naruto felt something, something different from what he felt before. It was not longer fake, uncertain of itself. It wasn't infactuation. It was pure love, and deep care for this person he was so intently staring at.

"I think, I'm ready to go back now"

"You sure?"

"Yea, besides, we stall have lots more celebrating to do"

And somehow, it was almost as if he understood too. Both sets of lips were curved in delight, as they helped each other off the cold tiles that had become just so slightly warmer from their presence.

"Ok, buts let's cover those wounds first" Naruto suggested

The atmosphere of the party seemed some how more… pleasant to be amongst. The lights were brighter, the music more exotic, the dancing more alive. Now that all the traumatic emotion had escaped Gaaras veins, he felt he could move again, truly move, like he was an actual living breathing human being. Like the wild beast within him had finally been released and was enjoying the free wind blowing through its fur.

"Gaara" The blond held out an arm "Wanna dance?"

The red head stared at it for a moment; without thinking, he instantly took it. He had to stop and think for a moment when he found him self, subconsciously moving; a pair of hands in his. Everything around him became one giant ball of…

Of…

Of what?

Bass?

Heat?

Lights?

No, it was more than just the physical properties of the room. It was… emotion. Chaste emotion, brought out by the stimulants that lined his blood. He felt… happy, for some reason. That this person who held onto him so dearly was all that mattered. Take no mind of any thing or any one else, just him… Naruto; he was all his mind wanted to focus on. The blonds blue eyes were tucked away by curved flesh that showed what he was feeling happiness too.

It felt so right, at that very moment of time and space, he felt like he was capable of anything, and he was. Slowly he began to pull the boy in, the blond not realizing how close they were until their noses bumped, their lips soon following; an impact that sent their bodies hazing with fire. Joined at the hip and lip, the blue in Narutos eyes became visible for a second. Was this really happening to him? Was the person he cared for so deeply really sharing his affection back? One thing was for sure; he liked it, and wanted more. His hands slipped around his tiny waist, pulling him in so close, he could feel the hard beat of Gaaras heart combining with his own to make one steady rhythm.

He never felt anything like this with Sasuke; that was for sure. Yet with Gaara, it just felt so… so… right. Like his lips truly belonged pressed tightly against his. 'Is this… real?' He found his intoxicated mind trembling in a pit of sloppy heat as it continued to dig deeper into that warm core.

_Flashback_

Step, step, step, faster; 'I need to go faster!' Run, run, breath, run.

"Come back here you little punk!"

'They're getting closer!' He inwardly screamed "Arg!" He choked as a hand ripped at his throat. He wasn't fast enough; they'd caught up and fixed his weak and trembling legs. "Thought you could out run us did you?" The one holding him upside down snarled whilst curling his free hand into a ball, and collided it with the boys gut. It hurt, god damn did it hurt, as a bead of crimson escaped his lips. But he did not dare cry, he dare not provoke them anymore than he already had. It wouldn't help him escape the blows to his face and torso. He held them back as best he could, until finally he was dumped on the hard ground.

X

An icy hand sketched his backbone "Just this once, no one will have to know"

"That's what you said last time" The boy whimpered as the hand ducked under his pants and boxers. He froze as it did so; a cloud of pale fog lined his eyes. He desperately wanted to scramble away and run forever, but his body had lost it's strength as that limb sucked and explored him so freely. It made his gut squirm, and this mornings' breakfast began to turn. If he didn't get out of here soon, he would be sick, and that was one thing he did not want to happen. Especially on this man that supposable cared about him so much.

"See? Now that wasn't so bad now was it?"

He didn't feel as the foul hand retracted its claws and finally released him. His body was too cold, too numb, too… dirty. He stood the moment he found the tiniest lick of strength and ran. Ran far and hard for as long as he could; he had to get away. He had to escape, it didn't matter where, as long as it was far away from any one else, but a tiny pebble on the path disagreed with his escape, as it brought him to the ground. The hard gravel beneath him tattooed his skin with shard red pigments, the same color of his hair, the same color of his embarrassment, his anger, his spewing tears that were now running down his hot cheeks and mixing with the blood there.

Why did he have to do it tonight? Why to him? Or anyone one for that matter? Couldn't he just do it to himself? Maybe he did, maybe it wasn't enough and needed more, but why him? What did he do wrong? He must have done something, something to provoke him… but what? What could a ten year old do to make a man twice his age do this?

X

Slowly he told himself to rise, and with alot of will, he did. He stared relentlessly at the ground he was pressing against a few moments ago. A few blades of grass had darkened in his blood. "Jerks" He mumbled as he wiped it from his broken lip.

He didn't mean to trip over that dog leash and land on them, causing their whole table and everything on it, to tip over.

He stood there for a while, simply taking in the cool breeze that licked slowly at his bruised skin, and the feeling of peace it gave him. His eyes came to a close, his body stilled; silenced everything surrounding it till he could feel and hear the sound of his own heart beating. Footsteps, grass shifting, the sound of sniffling; some one was coming towards him.

At first he instantly turned onto guard mode, in fear those bullies were coming back for round two, but as he turned to see who it was, he raised an eye brow; he knew them, from his school. What was he doing here? And why was he… crying? This was an old park where kids his age were usually too creped out by the rusted swings and broken seesaws to enter it. "Gaara?" He asked as he slowly walked to him. The red head slumped at the edge of the open park, leaning against the overgrown fence.

"Are you alright?" He sat next to him "What's wrong?" He simply sat there; waiting; waiting for him to calm down. For a moment, he no longer felt alone; as he sat and watched Gaara pour out his emotions and let them drip down his cheeks; he wasn't the only one hurting today. "Gaara?" He whispered as he laid a hand on his shoulder softly. The boy tensed under him for a second as he bit hard on the flesh of his knee that was pressed so tightly up against his racing heart.

For a moment he looked like a wild animal being brought into domestication, as he sharply peered at Naruto, who quickly withdrew his limb incase it would be devoured by the red heads clenched teeth.

His breathing was hard, his eyes dull and swollen, but under Narutos gaze they soon softened. "Sorry" Gaara finally spoke; though his voice was shaky and almost weak "I...I thought you were some one else"

Naruto presumed this 'some one else' must have had something to do with why Gaara was in this state. "Do you… want to tell me?" He was given a simple shake of the head in reply. Sighing, he too lent against the fence that creaked under his weight. His blue eyes lifted to the matching sky; watching lazily as clouds danced across the parallel sea.

"Did some one… hurt you too, Naruto?" He felt something soft trace his broken lip. He inched back as a tiny sting rushed through his cheek.

"Yea" He simply said; his eyes returning back to the sky. "I accidently tipped over some guys table and he chased me here with his buddy" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the faintest smile curve on Gaaras lips. Maybe a more subtle approach would be best "Were you chased here too?" Naruto asked

Gaara lips had dissolved back into a blank face "In a sense… I suppose" He nervously nestled the soft hairs on the back of his neck "I don't really remember, I just know I had to get out of there, so I did, and ran till I came here" There was some truth, most of the experience was just raw emotion brewed from some unknown vine of enigma. He could still feel his tough, his warm breath on his skin, but he could not put a picture to it.

"Hey Gaara?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"How come… How come you chose to run here? Don't you have any friends' houses you could have gone to?"

The red head cocked his head in confusion; friends? He didn't really have any friends'. Most kids at school jus ignored him. He shook his head in denial once more and watched as the blue in Narutos eyes was out done by white.

"Oh" He simply said after all that; sitting back down and once again leaning on the crowded with greenery fence.

"Hey Gaara?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Will you... I mean… do you want to be my friend?"

The red head stared at him as if in doubt, but there was something about the way he smiled at him; something about him that just drew him in and had no key to get out.

"O-Ok…" His croaky voice finally gave an answer

X

"N-Naruto?" His mother frantically ran to him as soon as she saw him stumble up the driveway "What happened honey?" Her motherly instincts kicked in and she was automatically taking him inside to treat his wounds. "Tell me what happened? Who did this to you?"

"I'm alright" He gave a toothy smile "Besides, I made a new friend"

"Who honey?"

"Gaara!"

_End of Flashback_

It felt as if their souls were parting, as if they had lost a piece of themselves and been filled with the other.

'Wow', was all the both of them could think.

Whether it was the close contact of skin or their intoxicated minds, something began to grow, a subtle feeling of warmth and calmness. They watched as their feet began to travel, out of the darkness and into the light, or was it the other way round? What ever it was it was taking them into another room; that was for sure.

xXx

_F__lashback_

"You're leaving?!"

"Yea, I thought I told you weeks ago, besides I'll only be gone for three months"

"Three months!" His voice shrieked

"I have to go back home and visit father sometime, besides we promised we'd help out"

"He's dead though, I'm sure he can wait"

"Naruto"

"Sorry Gaara… it's just… three months is a long time, especially for me; you know how impatient I am" He groaned

"I know. But you've got plenty of other friends I'm sure you can hang out with"

"But their not my best friend"

"It's not just father who's expecting me; Temari and Kankuro and Baki-"

"And _her, _is she going too?"

"Yes, she's going home too" He rolled his green eyes

"Why can't you take me with you?"

"You know I can't"

"You never spend as much time with me any more"

"Naruto-"

"Ever since you two started dating!" Tears began to seep into his eyes

"Naruto-"

"Ever since you started shooting crap into your veins!"

"Naruto!-"

"Ever since you-!"

"NARUTO!!"

The blond jumped back in shock "I-I'm sorry" He didn't know what came over him. Suddenly his arms were wrapped tightly around the red heads waist as if he never wanted to be parted from him again; his eyes screaming with emotion he couldn't control.

"There's more to it than this, isn't there?" Gaara exasperated, unaware of Narutos true feelings he held for him.

"I don't want you to leave, please don't leave"

"I can't stay for ever Naruto, I have to visit home every once in a while"

"I know that, but…"

"It's only for three months then I'll be back, and you can cling to me all you want, ok?" He lifted the blonds chin to see if any hint of happiness resided within them "I promise I'll be right back"

xXx

He pressed his chest tightly to the boys' back, before pulling up slowly. Suddenly the boy beneath him began to pull away.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, this just feels wrong some how"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it just doesn't feel right" He thought he could move his feelings to some one more within his reach, but it wasn't as simple as that.

"There's some one else, isn't there?"

"N-No, it's not that-" He tried to tell himself

The raven haired sighed before getting up from the bed and gathering his clothing. He turned to give Naruto a reassuring smile, but the blond wasn't looking. "It's alright" He spoke; the blond finally looking up at him "Besides, I think I'm in love with some one else too"

"Really?" The blond seemed astounded

"Yea" The ravens smile ceased to fade

"But… I don't know if I'm…"

"If you love them or not?"

He nodded

"I guess… you just know, you know? When ever I think about them, I can't help but smile and feel so happy, like nothing could ruin my day, all I have to do is think about them and I feel better"

"…Me too" The blond admitted. Was he in love with him?

_End of F__lashback_

Green, a blurry pale green, his eyes focused on that green until he realized it was Gaara watching him intently. He quickly analyzed his surroundings; a plain bed, room, Gaara arms wrapped around him; holding him close… bare skin pressed against his… wait, what?

"Hey" The red head whispered

"H-Hey" He returned the unexpected greeting as he slightly pulled them apart and pretended to get more comfortable.

"Naruto… did we…?" He let the sentence finish itself in thought. Very faintly in the back of his mind, he remembered what took place in this very room, on this very bed, with the blond writhing above him. Thinking back to it, it almost seemed unreal, as if it was too unrealistic to be true. But even the mind cannot deny the physical evidence that stuck between his legs. "I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything" The blond lifted his chin

"It feels… I don't know"

"Gaara, I want to tell you something"

"Ok…"

"Ever since that day at the park… I've just had this strange attraction towards you, I want to always be with you, I don't know what it is, it just… every time you leave, I feel something eating away at me… like if I don't see you soon, I-"

"Won't see the light of the next day"

He nodded

"Naruto, I know exactly how you feel"

The blond felt his whole body sink or maybe it jumped in excitement that Gaara understood what he was talking about. Not only did he understand but he felt that way too.

"But I-… I can't" The red head confessed

If his body didn't sink before, it was certainly doing that now. "What? Why?"

"It's so right… but so wrong some how"

"Last night-"

"We shouldn't have done that. The state our minds were in, we weren't thinking clearly"

"Our minds may not have been thinking clearly, but our hearts were"

This time it was Gaara that sunk a little

"This doesn't have anything to do with your uncle, does it?"

"What? Where did that come from?"

"Well, you know…" Naruto said shyly "What he used to do to you when you were younger"

"Naruto, that was years ago"

"Is he the reason?"

"…No" He said flatly

"Well, well, well, well" He could feel the tears building up in his matching pools of blue "Well, that sucks!!" He fumed as he hastily stood and made his way to the door

"Naruto!" Gaara shouted and ran to him; catching the blond roughly in his arms and pressing him tightly to the wooden door.

"You bastard" Naruto whispered through clenched teeth "Can't you just do what feels right? And when it feels good? Not a craving to take it out on yourself when you look back and regret it"

"Naruto… I-"

"Can't you see I just want to help?!"

"Naruto-" This was turning into an argument that seemed familiar.

"Can't you see I love you?!!"

Gaara released him; turning away; his arms tightly wrapping and incasing themselves around him. He loved Naruto, perhaps more than Naruto loved him, he was the only true friend he'd ever had, and he was always there for him when he needed it, even when he didn't want him to be. Every time he ran, Narutos blond locks would always be dancing freely in the wind close behind him. But remembering that memoir from last night… why did it make his stomach crawl the way it did? Perhaps it was his dead uncles' influence on him that made his skin twitch at the thought. Perhaps it was not Naruto after all but the fact his most private space had been invaded. But Naruto… he wasn't like his uncle, he was the complete opposite.

""Just this once" he said to me "no one will ever have to know"" Gaaras voice chocked as it tried to force the hollow vibrations out into the world "Fuck it" He whispered.

"W-What?" The blond shook his tears away.

"Fuck it" Gaara said a little louder as he turned back around; startling the boy under him as he once again pressed him tightly against that wall behind them.

"I feel too good when I'm with you" He pressed closer "Please, don't leave me; don't become another one of_ them_ that always leave in the end"

"I won't… Never… I promise" He sealed his vow in a silent but screaming kiss.

"I love you… Naruto"

xXxXx

Bloody hell, I can't believe how long that ended up being! So did you like it? If you felt it went all over the place then that's good, I kind of wanted it to have that feeling of emotions going everywhere, just as teenage emotions go every where. I tried to keep their personalities as best I could, hope it was alright!

Remember to click the green button below!


End file.
